


Found

by Constance_Truggle



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, light slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Truggle/pseuds/Constance_Truggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and the team show up in Miami looking for Brian after he managed to get them cleared, only to find him driving for his life. Post 2F2F. Slight bit of Dom/Brian slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick piece I wrote because I'm having 'scene popping up in my head' issues that aren't letting me write on my other fic I'm working on. This is my first time writing straight Fast and the Furious fic, so I hope it's good. Enjoy, and if you don't like slash, you really shouldn't bother reading fics that are marked as such. Thanks!
> 
> Oh yeah. Jesse didn't die. I don't like dead!Jesse. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fast and the Furious.**

* * *

The radio chirped on the table in the garage as Roman Pearce and Dominic Toretto stared each other down. Between Roman and Brian and their skills – with a bit of hazardous conditions guilt thrown in – they did a job for the Feds that cleared them as well as Team Toretto. When Rome asked Brian about it later, he said it was because he felt he owed them something for some intangible something they'd given him. Rome didn't pretend to understand, but he knew the boy would go the distance for them, so he worked with it. Now, Dom Toretto and his little gang of street racers stood facing off against Roman, Tej, Suki and Jimmy.

“ _Tej?”_ a pause _“Rome?”_ a longer pause, then _“Shit. Suki??”_ Brian's voice came through the radio.

Tej grabbed it, just daring Toretto to make something of it. “Go ahead, brah.”

“ _Tell Rome to get Bilkins on the line. He's gonna wanna watch the traffic cams northbound on 95.”_ Brian's voice was... not spooked, but there was definitely something off.

Roman was already dialing the number he hadn't quite managed to get around to erasing from his phone. The younger kid with Toretto's group was pulling out a laptop at the same time, linking up and hacking the cams in question while Tej answered Brian. “What's going on, man?”

“ _I got some unfriendly company,”_ was the reply.

“Any idea who you pissed off this time?” A weak laugh came from everyone in the garage at that. Yeah, they all knew Brian. Then they were crowded around the laptop as Jesse got the cams up. Even Rome who was now telling Agent Bilkins that he _had_ to see this shit. They'd gotten the Skyline fixed as Brian had an unnatural attachment to that car, and it was flying up the interstate, weaving in and out of traffic, going between rigs and on the shoulder while two cars stayed on his ass, guns occasionally showing out the windows as they took pot shots at Brian.

“ _Looks like a couple of Verone's goons. Guess he doesn't care for his accommodations,”_ Brian's voice was wry when he finally got back to them, able to free a hand up after some pretty fancy maneuvering.

The chase on the screen was enthralling... and horrifying. Suki gasped out a sob when she saw Brian's rear window explode from being shot at. Rome was listening to Bilkins now, nodding even though the man couldn't see him.

“Yeah, man,” Roman said. “I know me and Suki here will do it. Make sure the cops know to leave us alone?”

“Naw, dawg. Shit, Toretto's here. Brian says he can drive, but fucked if I know if he'll help.”

“Yeah? How was I supposed to know that jacking trucks required precision driving?” That was just _dripping_ with sarcasm.

“I'll _try_ , man. No promises.”

Everyone was alternating attention between Rome and the laptop when he got off his phone.

“Tej, man, I know you don't race no more, but how you feel about driving some relief to Whiteboy out there?”

Tej nodded and glanced at his girlfriend, who also nodded. Rome flicked a look at Toretto, but didn't bother asking any of them. They'd been nothing but hostile since they got there, so he figured they wouldn't lift a finger to help Brian out.

“Alright. Bilkins says the cops won't be messing with us, so all we gotta do is squeeze the guys a bit until the cops can grab 'em.”

“Why can't the cops do it?” Toretto asked.

Roman rolled his eyes. “'Cause they can't fuckin' _drive_ , man! They ain't got the necessary ee-quip-ment to get those shits off Brian.” He turned back to Tej. “Take the Yenko. He won't notice.” Roman smirked and climbed into his Spyder, turning it on as Suki got hers going and Tej jumped in the Camaro. He was apathetic to the fact that Toretto and his goon-boy and one of the other guys jumped in their cars, too, and followed the three out. Soon, all that was left in the garage was Jesse, who was still manipulating between traffic cams and had now also hooked into the police 'copter that was filming the chase, Mia and Jimmy. Jimmy was telling them that Brian was just a bit south of them when he'd called, enough that the six cars caught up to them fairly easily. The cop cars showed up going slower, more cautiously behind the racers and Mia had a hand to her mouth as she watched.

* * *

“ _Talk to me, Tej. Tell me some good news, man!”_ Brian asked over the radio Tej still had.

“On our way to help you, brah. FBI sanctioned and everything.”

“ _That's a relief, man. I'll be taking the Causeway out to the Beach, try and shove them off the bridge or something.”_ Tej shook his head at Brian's words. The boy was _crazy_.

“Yeah, man. I'll let everyone know.”

He didn't waste time. He called Jimmy.

“Can you get hold of everyone, Jimmy? We'll be trying to squeeze 'em out on the Causeway. Bri wants to shove them into the water.”

“ _Yeah, sure thing man.”_ Tej smiled. Jimmy was his rock.

* * *

Jimmy groaned and called the Beach cops. He told them who he was and what he wanted, and they swore to have someone stop traffic on both ends of the bridge until the racers got out there, at least. Jimmy was thanking God for Bilkins and letting Suki and Rome know the plan while Mia and Jesse let their guys know. Jesse pointed to the screen again, and they watched as Brian pulled onto the now deserted stretch of bridge. He must have hit his NOS, because he was halfway across the bridge and whipping his car into a 180 when his pursuers were just hitting the bridge. Jimmy laughed.

“Man, he loves a good game of chicken, doesn't he!” he said, and the other two gaped at him in disbelief, then went back to watching the action. Sure enough, there was Brian, driving straight for the goon on the inside, just slightly left of the guy's center. Brian didn't stop and suddenly, the goon swerved to avoid the crazy blond and hit his friend, who did actually go over into the water, after crashing through the side retaining wall as they were still over open water. The inside goon made it to the little island the Causeway crossed before going off the road, but he went off and Brian was pulling up next to him in no time, pulling the battered guy out and hitting him until arms went around him from behind.

* * *

Brian looked up and saw Roman and Tej in front of him, along with Suki, and didn't know who could possibly be holding him back. Roman recoiled from the feral anger he saw in his friend's eyes, but knelt down in front of him anyway.

“It's okay, brah. We got 'em, and the cops are gonna pull him in. His buddy is already being picked up by a police barge, ya got me? Calm. The fuck. Down. Remember, Whiteboy. Mr Brian O'Conner needs to take responsibility for his own self.”

“Rome?”

“Yeah?”

“Do me a favor, man, and shut the hell up.”

Rumbling laughter from behind him as his arms were released told him just who was behind him, and he slowly stood and turned, looking Dominic Toretto in the eye. He barely even gave Vince or Leon a passing glance.

“Toretto.”

“O'Conner.”

“The hell you doing here?”

“Looking for you.”

“Here I am.”

“Can we do this later?” Rome cut in. “I'm hungry!”

Brian turned to his childhood friend. “You're _always_ hungry, Rome.”

“Prison food plus high metabolism, brah,” Roman reminded him.

“Yeah, yeah. We'll get you your food soon as the locals-”

“Mr O'Conner!” one of the approaching officers hailed.

“Yes?” Brian said, cool as could be.

“Agent Bilkins has tasked me with thanking you for apprehending these men. You are to call him.”

Damn but this guy was formal and shit. A rookie, maybe? Whatever.

“Thanks, Officer...” Brian peered at his nameplate. “Jensen. I'll call him right now. Can we leave?”

“As long as you make yourself available for questions from the department, you are free to go.”

Brian handed over a piece of paper with his cell and the garage's numbers on it. “You can reach me at either of these places, then.”

Once Jensen had his info, Brian and the rest all left, Dom trailing right on Brian's tail the whole way back. Suki went to grab their lunch, since nobody trusted Roman to bring the food back whole and unmolested.

* * *

The food was gone and Brian stared at Dom until the big man finally had enough. “What, Brian?”

“Why are you here?”

“I told you. We were looking for you.”

“Why, Toretto?” Brian's voice had gone glacial. Tej and Jimmy exchanged looks. They both knew that tone. It's the one he got when somebody at a race called him Snowman. Right before he plowed his fist into their face.

“You got us cleared.”

“And? No reason to come all the way to Miami. A thank you card would have been fine.” Brian looked around and only then seemed to realize that Jesse was alive and Letty was missing. He was glad the kid had made it; he was good people.

Dom closed his eyes, very obviously looking for patience. Leon jumped in before Dom could flip his shit.

“We just wanted to see you, Brian. Dom does better face to face, Vince goes where Dom goes, and I kinda missed you. Jesse too.”

“And Mia?”

“Goes where Dom goes.”

“I missed you too, Leon. You too, Jess. Now that that's all settled...” Brian turned away from Team Toretto and faced Tej. “Race tonight?”

“Yeah man. But you know ain't nobody gonna put up against you.”

Brian rolled his eyes and Dom looked intrigued by this. Vince spoke first.

“Buster learned to win, then?”

Dom sighed. Vince always did put his foot directly into his mouth.

* * *

Dom, Mia, Vince, Leon and Jesse all showed up where Tej told them to. Roman was there, too, but no sign of Brian. They just wanted to watch this time, and would likely drive next time. But Tej was having problems finding a fourth driver. With a wink in Dom's direction, he got the okay to bring in any driver he knew and pulled out his phone. He gave Brian five minutes to get to them before the race started, and grinned maniacally when the drivers groaned four minutes later. Brian's Skyline was nosing through the crowd, venting steam at them to get them to back up so he could get through. Orange Julius was using some pretty colorful Spanish cursing that had Dom's eyebrows going up. Brian lined up, put up five grand in stakes, and used what Dom called Brian's Hollywood Smile on the crowd. They ate it up. Tej had made this one an obstacle course of sorts, with the final 'obstacle' including a ramp. Brian used the ramp to take the lead, and his whoop of joy could be heard as he flew over the line.

He was grinning when he got out and took his winnings from Tej, giving the man a cut like always. Tej smiled at him and sent him on his way to do whatever he planned on doing the rest of the night. He shrugged and _finally_ glanced at Dom and his crew. He just smiled blandly and looked away again, slid into the driver's seat of his Skyline and turned the key. His passenger door opened and Dom slid in, and Brian shrugged. The man wanted to come home with him that badly, he'd let him. He pulled away and headed back to his houseboat, never once saying anything to the man that he once counted a friend.

* * *

“I ain't mad,” Dom said as he took the offered Corona and settled into a chair on Brian's deck.

Brian looked at him like he was crazy. “Aside from me being a cop then, you have no right to be anyway,” he said. It was Dom's turn to look at him funny.

“Oh yeah? Why's that?”

“Let's see. I never turned you in. I helped your boy keep himself from getting killed. At great personal risk, I might add, when I really can't stand the guy. I blew my cover to save his life when he was bleeding out. Then I let you go, then I wiped down the two crashed Civics so no prints could be found on them. Then I refused to give you up and ended up on the run. No, I'd say you have no cause to be mad about anything but me lying to you about who I was. And even then, I was only doing my job.”

Dom stared at him, then nodded. “You're right. I don't. I do have cause to be mad that you broke my sister's heart, though.”

“You would, if I did. Mia don't love me, Dom. She's always loved Vince. She was using me as much as I was using her.” For a minute there, Brian thought Dom might hit him for admitting to using Mia, but the moment passed and Dom just settled back into his chair.

“I know.”

“So why are you really here, Dom?” Brian asked quietly. He didn't expect an answer that was any more real or true than the ones he'd been given earlier, so he was surprised when Dom looked away.

“I missed you.” The soft reply made Brian's heart beat just a bit faster. Was Dom... did he... did that mean that...?

“I missed you, too, Dom. But there's a lot of water rushing under our bridge. You sure it ain't gonna wash away?”

“Nah. It's stronger than that.” Dom rose to grab two more beers for them and passed an open one to Brian. “You're not gonna deny it, then?”

“Nothing to deny.” Which was true. Dom _implied_ , but didn't actually come out and say it. But Dom understood what the blond was saying. Nothing to deny because Brian wasn't trying to hide it. And Dom was done hiding.

“Letty left me soon as we hit Mexico. She knew I wasn't hers anymore. Hadn't been since you showed up,” he said, looking at the other man evenly.

“I'm sorry, man.” Dom waved off Brian's apology, though.

“It was true. Still is.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Brian thought he would always remember this moment as Dom's lips touched his for the first time, his tongue tracing the line of Brian's lips before the blond opened his mouth and allowed Dom entry. This was definitely one for the history books.

* * *


End file.
